This is an application for an Independent Scientist Award (K02) from an applicant who is currently supported by a Mentored Scientist Award for Clinicians (K08), which ends 4/01 During the period of the KO8 the applicant has made significant progress in pursuing his training goals, which were to increase his expertise in basic cognitive neuroscience and to develop expertise in conducting functional imaging studies of impaired cognition in schizophrenia. In addition to accomplishing a significant level of productivity in these two areas, the applicant has also made the transition from advanced trainee to independent scientist during the period of the K08. The goals of the present application are 1) to develop new expertise in the use of ERP, and in the integration of ERP and fMRI, into multimodal imaging studies of human executive functions, 2) to build upon the applicants current expertise in the analysis of event-related fMRI data related to impaired cognition In schizophrenia and 3) to develop further expertise in cognitive modeling to facilitate the design and interpretation of future multimodal functional brain imaging studies of impaired cognition in schizophrenia. These goals will be pursued through a combination of course work and intensive consultation with world experts in the fields of ERP, fMRl and cognitive modeling. They will also be pursued in a series of experiments using fMRI and ERP both alone and in combination, to test hypotheses related to the neural basis of normal executive functions, as well as the neural basis of impaired executive functions in schizophrenia. Successful funding of this award will ensure that the applicant is freed up from clinical, teaching and administrative responsibilities for the next five years so that he can spend at least 80 percent of his time on research and on the further development of his research expertise.